1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of boots and bindings for gliding sports and, more particularly, to the field of snowboard boots and bindings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Specially configured boards for gliding along a terrain are known, such as snowboards, snow skis, water skis, wake boards, surf boards and the like. For purposes of this patent, xe2x80x9cgliding boardxe2x80x9d will refer generally to any of the foregoing boards as well as to other board-type devices which allow a rider to traverse a surface. For ease of understanding, however, and without limiting the scope of the invention, the inventive active highback to which this patent is addressed is disclosed below particularly in connection with an active highback for a soft snowboard boot that is used in conjunction with a snowboard. It should be appreciated, however, that the present invention described below can be used in association with other types of gliding boards, as well as other types of boots, such as hybrid boots.
Snowboard binding systems for soft snowboard boots typically include an upright member, called a xe2x80x9chighbackxe2x80x9d that helps transmit forces directly to and from the board, allowing the rider to efficiently control the board through leg movement. For example, flexing one""s legs rearward against the highback places the board on its heel edge with a corresponding shift in weight and balance acting through the highback to complete a heel side turn.
Snowboard binding systems used with soft snowboard boots are generally classified as either tray bindings or step-in bindings. In a tray binding, the highback is traditionally mounted to the tray or baseplate of the binding, and one or more straps extend across and secure the boot to the binding. The highback abuts a heel hoop of the binding tray so that forces applied through the boot to the highback are transmitted through the tray into the board. The rider typically wears snowboard boots that are flexible and very comfortable for walking once removed from the binding. Additionally, tray bindings allow the rider""s foot to roll laterally when riding, a characteristic desired by many riders.
In a step-in binding, the highback may be mounted either to or within the boot or upon the binding. One or more strapless engagement members grasp and lock the boot to the board when the rider steps into the binding. While convenient in terms of locking and releasing a boot, a step-in boot typically employs a more rigid shell and sole structure, making the boot rather stiff and uncomfortable for walking.
A snowboard rider""s legs are generally held by the highback at a forward angle relative to the board for balance, control and to ensure the rider""s knees are bent to better absorb shock, particularly when landing jumps. To hold the rider""s legs in such a stance, the highback is typically inclined relative to the board in a position referred to as xe2x80x9cforward leanxe2x80x9d. The particular forward lean angle of the highback relative to the board may be selectively adjusted by the rider for comfort, control and one""s particular riding style.
When mounted to the binding, the forward lean of the highback may be either preset prior to or adjusted after the rider steps into the binding. For a preset highback, an extreme forward lean angle can hinder insertion and proper positioning of the boot in the binding. For a boot-mounted highback, a locked forward lean position may render the boot awkward and very uncomfortable for walking. To address this concern, some boot-mounted highbacks include a manually operated locking mechanism that allows the rider to move the highback into a stiff configuration for riding and a relaxed arrangement for walking. A rider may consider manual activation and deactivation inconvenient.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved system for activating a highback between a ride position and a walk mode.
In one illustrative embodiment of the invention, a snowboard boot is provided comprising a snowboard boot body including a toe portion, a heel portion and a leg portion, and an active highback supported on the snowboard boot body about the leg portion to provide heel side support. The leg portion is flexible relative to the toe and heel portions in a toe direction and a heel direction. The highback is engagable with a forward lean actuator that is separate from the snowboard boot to automatically activate the highback into a ride position at a predetermined forward lean, where the highback is tilted toward the toe portion of the boot to prevent movement of the leg portion in the heel direction beyond the predetermined forward lean so that leg movement in the heel direction is transmitted through the highback into a snowboard. The highback is deactivated from the ride position to assume a walk mode when the highback is not engaged with the forward lean actuator, where the highback is unrestrained so that the leg portion of the boot is permitted to flex in the heel direction beyond the predetermined forward lean.
In another illustrative embodiment of the invention, an apparatus is provided comprising a forward lean actuator that is constructed and arranged to be mounted on a gliding board, and a separate boot-mountable highback. The highback is to be activated by the forward lean actuator into a ride position at a predetermined forward lean, where the highback is tilted toward a toe portion of the boot and prevented from movement in a heel direction beyond the predetermined forward lean so that leg movement in the heel direction is transmitted through the highback into the gliding board. The highback is to be deactivated from the ride position to assume a walk mode when the boot is detached from the gliding board, where the highback is unrestrained so that the boot is permitted to flex in the heel direction beyond the predetermined forward lean.
In a further illustrative embodiment of the invention, an apparatus is provided comprising a snowboard boot, a highback mounted to the snowboard boot, a snowboard binding to secure the snowboard boot to a snowboard, and a forward lean actuator mounted to the snowboard binding. The highback is activated by the forward lean actuator into a ride position at a predetermined forward lean when the snowboard boot is secured in the snowboard binding, where the highback is tilted toward a toe portion of the boot and prevented from movement in a heel direction beyond the predetermined forward lean so that leg movement in the heel direction is transmitted through the highback into the snowboard. The highback is to be deactivated from the ride position to assume a walk mode when the boot is detached from the binding, where the highback is unrestrained so that the boot is permitted to flex in the heel direction beyond the predetermined forward lean.
In yet another illustrative embodiment of the invention, a method is provided for activating a highback between a ride position and a walk mode. The method comprising steps of (a) providing a boot with a highback; (b) providing a forward lean actuator on a gliding board separate from the boot; and(c) activating the highback with the forward lean actuator into the ride position at a predetermined forward lean by placing the boot on the gliding board, where the highback is tilted toward a toe portion of the boot and prevented from movement in a heel direction beyond the predetermined forward lean so that leg movement in the heel direction is transmitted through the highback into the gliding board.